Magic at Moonlight
by KittyKitty52
Summary: One day, a girl named Rose goes to explore her town, when she comes across Team Rocket's Meowth, who has gotten separated from his teammates. But as she helps him find his way back, strange things begin to happen in her town. So, the both of them team up to find out what's going on. (Sorry, I suck at writing summaries)
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to GameFreak and Nintendo. I do not own anything in this story, Except Rose, her Mother, Miron, and Krysin)

(I originally called this story "Moonlight of Serenity", but I thought it sounded too much like a Sailor Moon fanfiction, so I decided to change it)

Hi, everyone! This is my first fanfiction! Sorry if I make any errors. Alright, enough said...let's begin.

Normal: "Speaking"

 **Bold: "Pokemon Speak"**

 _Italics: "Thoughts"_

Chapter 1

"...Once, there were two kings...Miron, a king who was kind and respected many...and Krysin, a king who was selfish and mean-spirited towards almost all people. Both ruled the same kingdom, which was called the Lunire Kingdom...One ruled with light...the other, with darkness. One day, Krysin was given a mysterious object, known as the Moonlight Scepter. It had once belonged to his daughter, Princess Serenity, who was always kind to him, and loved him as a father. On her thirteenth birthday, the king gave her the special staff, as a gift. The staff was used to grant wishes, but only at night. 'The Princess said to use it with responsibility.' Said the kings' messenger. But Krysin, being the power-hungry king he was, immediately became interested in the staff, and used it to his advantage.

That very night, he wished for eternal night. And of course, his wish came true. No matter what time or day it was, the sun would never rise. He also used it to rule the entire kingdom, by himself. He would force all people to honor him, and follow his orders. And if one subject would not do as he said, Krysin would use the scepter to turn that subject into a wooden doll, to use as a decoration for the castle. In the first day, he had many wooden dolls of different kinds, all around his castle.

It wasn't until later, that Miron noticed that it was still nighttime. He then saw Krysin outside, with the staff, which had a glowing aura around it. Miron ran downstairs, and ran outside to see what Krysin was doing. 'Krysin! What are you doing with the scepter?!' He asked. Krysin responded. 'I'm using this scepter to brainwash the people to make them obey my commands!' Krysin was confused 'Who do you mean by "them"?' 'My subjects...' Said Krysin. 'And if you try to get in my way, I will do the same to you.' Krysin pointed the scepter at Miron. Miron was speachless, and he didn't know what to do. Then, a voice came from the scepter 'Father! Why are you doing this?!' Krysin imediately recognized the voice. 'S...Serenity?' 'Father! You shouldn't abuse it's power! If you do-' Krysin got very frustrated with her. 'SILENCE!' His daughter, frightened and worried, had stopped talking. 'DO YOU THINK THAT I CARE ABOUT A STUPID GIRL LIKE YOU?! WELL I DON'T! I HATE YOU!' Serenity was shocked. She then started to cry. 'F...Father...Don't...' Suddenly, Krysin felt some kind of pain, as if his entire body had been beaten, and fell to the ground, unconscious. The prince then picked up the scepter, and used the it to seal Krysin away in a special gem called, the Miracle Diamond, which was passed down from many generations of the royal family. As the name implied, it was able to create miracles, by sealing anything bad inside of it. The then used the scepter to return everything to normal.

From that moment on, Miron learned how to control both light and darkness, in order to keep the city's night and day balanced. As for the scepter and the Diamond, both were stored away in separate secret rooms, always guarded by Miron's men, never to fall into the wrong hands, ever again."

This story was being told by a young girl, about thirteen years old, who was reading to herself, when her mother came in. "Rose, it's time for bed. Have you finished your book?" Rose put the book by her bed. "Yeah. It was great." Her mother sat down by her bed "It's amusing how you read these books so often. Most of the time, kids like you are outside, having Pokemon battles." Rose responded, "I know. That's because...well...it's hard to explain why they're so interesting to me." Her mother smiled. "Well, I'm sure you can come up with an explanation in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow, Rose." "You, too." Rose responded. Her mother shut the door.

"Someday..." She whispered to herself, "I'm going to be a writer, and I'll write all kinds of different stories...just like the ones I've read..."

End of Chapter 1

Well, what did you think? Was it good? If do, the I'll be excited to start the next chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so now, I'm excited to start this one, because we're going to see Ash and the gang, and Team Rocket, in this chapter. So, here we go!

Chapter 2

The next day, a trainer known as Ash Ketchum came into town, with his partners, Misty, Brock, and his best friend, Pikachu. "Brock, are you sure that we're going the right way?" He asked. "Well," Brock responded, "Unless I'm holding this map upside down, I'm pretty sure we're in the right town." Misty looked around the town, puzzled. "I don't know." She said "It doesn't look like the town we're supposed to be going to." Misty then saw one of the citizens, and decided to go up to him, and ask him where they were. 'Hold on, guys! I'll be right back!"

She walked towards the man, eager to get answers. Ash was confused. "Misty? Where are you going?" He asked. Misty went up to the man, who turned around, and noticed her. "Oh, hello miss!" He said, with a welcoming smile. Misty Responded. "Hi. I was just wondering, what is the name of this town? I believe my friends and I may have gotten lost." "Oh, this town? This is Solaro Town." The man responded. "Solaro Town?" Ash and Misty had never heard of this town.

"Hey! I've heard of this place, before!" Brock said. The other two were confused. "We've never heard of it." Ash responded. "Neither did I. Although, the name does sound familiar." Said Misty. Brock was surprised "What? You've never heard of this town? It's one of the most beautiful towns in the world. Best known for it's Astromony, Starlight Museum, and the Solaro Stargazing Program!"

"The Solaro Stargazing Program?!" Misty was surprised, when Brock brought this up. "So, that's why I thought it sounded familiar!" Said Misty. "I used to be part of that program, when I was five! It was amazing! I remember many things about it, like observing astronomy, learning about the stars and the moon, and even playing around, and doing different activities, like watching movies about the different constellations, or pretending we were going to the moon! It was great to be part of it!"

"Wow, Misty. You were lucky. It's a shame that I didn't know about it at the time." Said Ash. "How come you're not part of it, anymore?" Misty responded, "Well, by the time I was ten, I got into other things, like fishing, and pokemon training. Though I do like to look back on the times when I was in the Solaro Stargazing Program."

The man stepped forward. "So, you two must already be familiar with this city, right?" "Not really." Brock answered. "Well, I'm familiar with the Solaro Stargazing Program, but not the actual city." Said Misty. The man smiled and responded, "That's okay. My name is Ron. I can show you around, if you want." Ash asked, "You really mean it?" "Sure" Replied Ron. "It's no problem at all, really!" "Alright!" Ash shouted! "Isn't this going to be exciting, Pikachu?" "Pika Pi!" The mouse pokemon responded.

Suddenly, a voice came from Misty's bag. "Togi togi!" "Huh?" Ron turned around to Misty, again. "Did you say something, Misty?" Said Ron. Just as he had finished speaking, a small, egg-shaped pokemon poked his head out of Misty's bag. "Pri!" It chirped, sweetly. "Oh, that's just my Togepi!" Misty lifted it out of her bag. "Good morning, Togepi! Did you have a nice nap?" The small pokemon answered with "Togipri!" Ron smiled at Togepi. "Well, hello there. It's nice to meet you." Togepi answered with a soft "Togi!"

"Alright." Ron said. "Are all of you ready?" "We're ready!" The three answered back. "Okay. First I'll show you around the shopping area..."

As Ash and the gang left, Team Rocket watched them behind one of the buildings. "There they are" Jessie whispered. "The twerps and their Pikachu. You two know the plan, right?" James answered back, "Of course...first, we sneak up on them when they're not looking..." "...Den, we grab dose twoips' Pikachu and Togepi." Meowth finished James's sentence.

The trio then snuck off to capture both pokemon. But as Meowth was walking, he overheard some people talking about something.

"I'm telling you! This will be the best Moon Festival we've ever had!" One man said. Another responded with, "We've had so many good Moon Festivals over the past years, but they've always felt like the same festival, repeated over and over again." "That's true," A third one started, "but maybe we can do something different for this year's Moon Festival!"

Meowth immediately became interested. _"A Moon Festival?"_ He thought to himself. "Hey, Jessie, James!" His two human companions turned to him. "What is it Meowth?" Jessie whispered. "Can't you see we're in the middle of trying to steal the twerps' pokemon?" The small cat pokemon replied, "I hoid that there's somethin' goin' on in this town, called a Moon Festival! And I was 'tinkin we should go dere!"

James responded, "Meowth, I know you love the moon, but we can't just give up on getting Pikachu!" "Sorry, but we can't go." Jessie said. The two humans walked off, but Meowth just stood there. "Meowth! Come on! Hurry up!" Jessie yelled. Meowth replied with, "It's okay! I'll catch up wit' ya!"

As Jessie and James hurried off, to catch up with Ash and his friends, Meowth went off to ask the three men about the Moon Festival.

He walked up to the men, and asked, "Excuse me, but what do ya usually do for the Moon Festival?" One of the men turned and responded, "Oh, you must be new to this town, am I right?" Meowth answered, "Yeah." Suddenly, the man went wide-eyed, and started to stutter. "W-w-well, w-we-ummmm..."

"What's wrong?" Said the second, A third answered as well. "Yeah, what's so weird?" "Yeah, I agree wit' dose two." The other two turned to the talking pokemon. "What's da matter? Did you see somethin' weird?" In response, all three men started stuttering simultaneously. "Um-Umm-uhh..." Meowth was confused, and didn't know why they were acting like they were speechless. Then they all finally spoke, "YOU'RE A TALKING MEOWTH!"

Meowth became startled and worried that the three men would treat him like a freak, so he tried to do something about it. "Umm-Umm, no I'm not! Meow! Meow!" The first man then spoke calmly...or at least, he tried to. "N-no! It-It's fine! Really! Its just that seeing a talking pokemon is so...SO AMAZING!"

Meowth was once again confused. "But...but I 'tought you would call me a freak." The second man responded, "Why would we call you a freak, when you have such an amazing talent!" "Talent?" Meowth asked. "Ya mean my ability to talk human talk?" Meowth was surprised. He never thought that the one thing that made him a freak to mostly everyone else could be so amazing. Not many other pokemon in his world were able to speak human.

"Hold on! I've got it!" The third man spoke. "Why don't you help us with the Moon Festival?" "Help?" Meowth was even more surprised. "But, how can I help?" The three men then answered back. "Ummm...Good question. All three of them debated with each other, until they finally came up with something. The first spoke, "I know! We can have a pokemon talent show!" The second responded, "Yes! That's a great idea! And this talking Meowth can be the star of the show!" This was the most surprised that Meowth had been. "Me? Da star?" The third man chimed in, "Oh, yes! With a pokemon like you, who wouldn't want to see it!"

Meowth thought about it. _"If I did 'dis, I could become world famous! Maybe I'll even get my own TV show!"_ After thinking about it, he finally made up his mind. "Sure! I'll do it!" He spoke. "Great!" Said the first man. "We'll meet you in this very same spot, tomorrow, at four o' clock in the evening!" "Sounds good to me!" Meowth responded.

All three men said, "Okay, see you!" And Meowth walked off, feeling proud of himself. But then, after a while, he stopped. "Hello? Jessie? James? Guys? Where are ya?" Then, it was at this moment he realized that...he was lost, and couldn't find his way around the town.

End of Chapter 2

Well, that was Chapter 2. I had a great time working on it! That's all I have to say, really. Unfortunately, I can't think of anything else to say.

See you next chapter! :D


End file.
